1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a known vehicle display system that displays information to be displayed such as vehicle information inside a vehicle interior. This vehicle display system mainly displays a vehicle speed, etc. at a position at which the vehicle speed, etc. is recognizable by a driver, and is considered to be in charge of a part of marketability of a vehicle. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-132950, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-137261, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-32515, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-216855, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-17723, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-44618 disclose a vehicle display system in which an annular member serving as a decorative body is provided to be movable in a vehicle width direction, and content of information to be displayed which is displayed in an inner region of the annular member is changed depending on a position of the annular member in the vehicle width direction. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-69040, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-107463, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-107482 disclose a vehicle display system in which an indicator and a substance meter in front of the indicator (on a driver side) are included, and the substance meter is moved depending on information to be displayed which is displayed. In technologies of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-69040 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-107463, the substance meter is lifted using a wire and stored above the indicator. In a technology of JP 2009-107482 A, the substance meter is stored by falling to a front side of the vehicle using a lower side of the vehicle as a fulcrum.
Incidentally, there is room for improvement in a vehicle display system in terms of improvement in marketability.